


Going Up

by ATouchOfHeavenlyLight



Series: Surprise [1]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Bingo Card 1, Chance Meeting, F/F, Mirandy Year of Fun & Frolics, Pre-Relationship, Writers Bingo, after Paris, shared elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATouchOfHeavenlyLight/pseuds/ATouchOfHeavenlyLight
Summary: Three weeks into her new job at the Mirror one of Andy's first friends at the paper has a little baby boy. She's on her way to visit them when she shares an elevator the last person she thought she would see at a hospital, Miranda Priestly.





	Going Up

**Author's Note:**

> for bingo card 1: shared elevator

“Hold the elevator, please!” Andy called as she raced to reach the hospital elevator before its doors slid closed, flowers and blue teddy bear encumbering her arms. Thankfully, whoever had called the elevator had taken pity on her and kept the doors open until she and her presents made their way inside.

“Thanks,” she breathed with relief as she settled at the back of the elevator. The floor number she needed died on her lips as she realized just who was the only other occupant of the small, suddenly very warm elevator.

“Which floor?”

Miranda Priestly. Miranda  _ freaking _ Priestly.

Several thoughts bombarded Andy all at once. Firstly, the mental calculation of just how much time had passed since she’d last seen Miranda Priestly, one month, three weeks, four days, since that evening in Pairs. Did she read the thank-you note for the  _ amazingly _ generous letter-of recommendation she’d given Andy when she applied at the Mirror, liked the flowers? Or had Emily tossed it all out before it so much as reached Miranda’s desk? Was she upset with Andy still? Should she apologize more than she had in her thank-you note. She hadn’t heard from Miranda, so she couldn’t be sure the woman had even seen that Andy had attempted to apologize in the most least-likely-to-start-WWIII way possible. 

And then, concerned, the thought why was Miranda at the hospital, fired across Andy’s brain.

“Andrea?” Miranda sounded impatient then, and Andy realized she’d just been standing there slack-jawed while Miranda Priestly stood with her hand still raised towards the control panel.

“Uh…sorry, seven please.”

Miranda pressed the button and stepped back her shoulder brushing Andy’s as she did so.

“Are the girls okay?” Andy found herself asking before she could stop.

Miranda side-eyed her a moment and said, very calmly, “The girls are well, Andrea. I am here for my annual show-and-tell.”

“S-show and tell?” Andy asked uncertainly. Were they on some other planet? Was Miranda part of some kids event? Somewhere in the back of her mind she heard Emily snapping ‘You don’t ask Miranda questions!’

“Mammogram and pap-smear,” Miranda elaborated.

Oh. Oh! “Good! Well, I mean, those are no fun, but good for you keeping up with you know, health screening.”

Miranda huffed a small, almost amused-sounding laugh at that. “Indeed,” she drawled, and then, eyeing the arrangement of flowers and teddy bear she said, “I trust you aren’t here in regard to your own health.”

“Nope! A friend of mine at The Mirror just had a baby,” Andy said. She wondered again if Miranda had gotten the card and flowers thanking her for her new job, and her apologies for how she’d quit her former one.

But then the elevator stopped at floor five. With one last glance at the bouquet in Andy’s arms la Priestly said, “It’s heartening to see your taste in flowers has improved.”

“Roses didn’t suit you?” Andy asked as the elevator doors slid opened and Miranda stepped off, turning to look back at Andy.

“I prefer tiger lilies.”

“I’ll have to remember that then,” Andy said, just barely catching the look of surprise on Miranda’s face as the elevator doors closed again.

The encounter hadn’t ended in cutting barbs and Andy running off tail between her legs. If anything Miranda had almost been...pleased to see her? Or at least as pleased as Miranda ever looked. She bit her lip and wondered what exactly she should do with her new found knowledge of Miranda’s favorite flower and that she didn’t hate her guts for walking out on her in Paris. Maybe another bouquet? But what would it say? She knew what she wanted it to say, but should she do that?

The elevator door opened on seven and Andy walked out into a busy maternity ward. Well, if Miranda had taken a risk on the ‘smart fat girl’ maybe she should take a risk on Miranda too. She’d put her new phone number on the card with the flowers. Maybe it would start that war she’d been avoiding. 

And maybe it wouldn’t.


End file.
